Visit
by corneroffandom
Summary: Brent Tate gets a surprise while he waits for his brother to get out of surgery.


Brent sits in the waiting room alone. Twiddling his thumbs, watching some boring house design show on the TV. Presses his face into his fist and struggles not to fall asleep while he waits for word on his brother. He hates this, wishes that Dalton was sitting next to him, hand rubbing slow, comforting circles in his leg without a care in the world about all of the people surrounding them.

He thinks he's fallen asleep at some point because he feels the familiar pressure, the gentle massage on his thigh and- he jerks awake, looking around, before gasping. "Dalton!?"

Dalton laughs softly at his reaction before winking. "Hello, Brent."

Brent forgets himself for a minute and throws his arms around Dalton, breathing him briefly before pulling away. "I can't believe you came," he finally says, searching Dalton's face with hungry eyes. "You shouldn't have, what if Silas or Beer City-" But Dalton quiets him with a finger against his lips, shaking his head at him.

"Don't worry about them, I just needed to be here for my Boys. How's Brandon?"

Brent shrugs. "Nervous, but your visit helped. It's a simple procedure, at least. They should be done soon." He checks the board with all of the names flashing by and nods as the color changes on his brother to _recovery_.

Dalton cups his face and kisses him quickly. "I'll stay long enough to see him, but you are right that we shouldn't risk it. I don't think anyone's here to spy for those two, but I don't want to get either of you in trouble." Brent nods, some of the energy fading from his gaze as he considers the reprecussions of such a thing. How Silas and Bruiser would make them pay just for sitting here with Dalton. If they learned that Dalton had been in the ramshackle house... He shivers and blinks when Dalton wraps an arm around him, drawing him close. "Are you cold?"

 _Not in the way you're thinking,_ he muses grimly, leaning into Dalton's warmth.

They're still sitting like this when a nurse finally appears, looking around until she spots Brent, walking over to them. "Brent?"

"Yes, can we go see my brother now?" he asks, pulling reluctantly away from Dalton and standing up to face her.

"Yes, you may," she says with a smile. "Follow me." Dalton is up and following Brent, who reaches back and waits until he takes his hand, eyes wide on his overly animated face, and Brent throws him back a smile, squeezing his fingers as they continue down one hall and another. "He'll be released soon," she says. "We have him in here temporarily while he comes down from the anesthesia. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Brent stays back, lets Dalton move forward, graze his twin's cheeks with reverent fingers. "Hey, Brandon," he murmurs. "Heard you came through the surgery like I knew you would, my strong Boy." His deep, dark eyes are shining in a way they haven't since he'd lost to Silas and more so once Brandon begins to stir, snuffling a little before spotting Dalton, going very still. "Ah, there's my pretty Boy." Dalton strokes his face, beaming down at him, as Brandon looks around, catching Brent's gaze.

"You're not dreaming, twin. He's really here." Brent steps closer and smiles when realization crosses Brandon's face and he lets out a shuddering breath, clinging to Dalton's hand.

"Everything go ok?" he murmurs, still sleepy.

"Nurse said you did great," Brent says, leaning against Dalton and patting his brother's side. "They'll be releasing you soon."

Instead of looking relieved, Brandon's face falls and he turns back towards Dalton. "I don't want to go back to them," he says, voice cracking with emotion. "Dalton, please-"

Dalton shudders himself, cupping Brandon's hands and drawing them up, kissing his palms. "I'm so sorry, Brandon. I promise I'll fix this as soon as I can." He nuzzles into the Boy's warm skin and stares at him somberly. "Just stay strong for a little longer, you and your brother both, alright? It won't be much longer. I swear."

"Alright," he mumbles, eyes downcast as Dalton carefully put his hands down and leans closer, kissing Brandon on the forehead, whispering to him.

Brent sighs, knowing that Dalton will have to leave now, watching as he pulls away from his brother and walks up, tilting Brent's face up towards him. "Take good care of him for me, yeah?"

"Of course, Dalton," he murmurs, pressing into the warmth of Dalton's fingers. "You know I will."

Dalton smiles at him. Kisses his palms much like he just did Brandon's, his lips lingering on Brent's forehead. "I miss you both," he whispers. "I'm working with my lawyers to make sure everything's ironclad. This will be done soon, I promise." He pulls back and stares into Brent's wet eyes. "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

Brent shakes his head, trying to smile through his own tears. Arching up and kisses Dalton solidly on the lips. "I know you're doing your best." He taps Dalton on the chest. "I'll make sure we're ok, but you take care of yourself in the meanwhile. Alright?"

Dalton scoffs. Fakes a smile. "I'm always fine. You know this."

Brent makes a disbelieving sort of noise before kissing Dalton again. "You should go," he mumbles, even as his fingers cling to Dalton's jacket.

"Mm hmm." Dalton strokes his face once more before turning and leaving as abruptly as he'd come.

Brent watches him disappear from sight before walking over to his brother's bed, stroking his hand, feeling the warmth of Dalton still there. "We'll be home before you know it," he promises his groggy brother, squaring his shoulders and choosing to believe wholeheartedly in Dalton's vehement whispers.


End file.
